The invention relates to a photographic apparatus for plate thermography, comprising a support having a holder for a thermographic plate at one end, a photographic camera with flashlight or flash at the opposite end and a handle on the support. This apparatus may be used for recording and documenting thermal anomalies in the human body. Suitable thermographic plates have been described, e.g. in British Pat. No. 1,376,611. Plate thermography has been found to be useful for the diagnosis of certain diseases, for example, in particular the early detection of tumours, phlebitis and blockage of blood vessels.
In practice, it is frequently necessary to change the camera system used for recording the thermographic images. Some cases, for example, require rapid documentation while in other cases it is important to obtain a very accurate recording true in colour and detail as well as long term stability of the images. The use of an instant image camera is suitable for the first mentioned case whereas only a high quality camera with reversal film (diafilm) is suitable for the second case.